Mother's Words
by silentblackblood
Summary: Remember this, my sweet girl you are a hime of great heritage and power, the first youkai who has inherited the powers of a miko. Whatever you do, do not fall in love with a man. The only reason that they will approach you will be because of your power.


_This font is Midoriko's words, afterwards its Kikyo's thoughts (you'll know when it is)_

Mother's Words

_Remember Kagome, my sweet darling, never trust in men no matter how many times they claim that they love you and will love only you forever till death itself…_

Kagome sobbed in her arms, the sound muffled in the soft fabric of her kimono. It still wasn't enough to drown out the sound of rutting between a concubine … and her mate.

_They spout lies. Even if they had meant it at once, their mind quickly changes…_

She tightly gripped the pieces of sharp porcelain, the remains of a vase that Sesshoumaru gifted her during their mating ceremony. A bitter laugh escaped her lips; hands reached up to cover her ears of the moaning next door.

_They cannot be trusted with a woman's heart._

Remembering the words of her mother Midoriko, Kagome realized just how foolish she had been. She had been walking down the exact steps that her mother had taken.

_I mated your father because I thought he loved me, but it soon became apparent that he only lusted after my power. Onigumo, your despicable father…_

Blood seeped out from the edges from where the sharp pieces of the Chinese porcelain and her palm met. Her mind absolutely shut down and refused to acknowledge the pain, the one in her heart much greater.

_Remember this, my sweet girl; you are a hime of great heritage and power, the first youkai who has inherited the powers of a miko. Whatever you do, do not fall in love with a man. The only reason that they will approach you will be because of your power._

She couldn't help but bring out the memories of how Sesshoumaru had only whispered sweet words to her when he needed the help of her power. Other than that, he spent his night hours outside of their room and in the bed of a concubine.

_If a man still holds concubines, he will never love you completely…_

The thunderstorm raged on as Kagome's heart bled, the dam of her eyes releasing all the water it contained.

_When you discover that the man you thought you love is not loyal, it is a sure sign that it's time for you to leave…_

Slipping into the boots, Kagome brought with her some of the supplies she would need to go home to the Northern lands.

_That is why all miko die alone; because no one can ever give their full heart…no one is unselfish enough to completely give their love to a miko, their lust for a miko's power too great._

The sounds of their disgusting deeds were simply too loud; his mind was clouded and his nose clogged with the scent of rut. There was no way that his senses could pick up her leaving in this state. She left no letter of goodbye, of wishing him well.

Now to think of it, she had never known or understood Sesshoumaru on a personal basis. They could hardly be called acquaintances, this inuyoukai that she had spent nearly 300 years with.

_Come home, Kagome, when you end your adventure of searching for a prince on a white stallion. Come home, because I will be waiting for you with open arms…my darling little girl…_

The words that her mother had spoken before the mating ceremony echoed in her mind, reminding her of the fact that Sesshoumaru had never even loved her, merely using her as a tool. They had been best friends as children, as close as any child could get with one another. And then the illusion ended as they parted and walked on separate paths.

50 years later when Kagome saw him again, he was much different from what she had remembered. When he had asked for her hand, she had agreed without hesitation, protesting that the inside of her dear Sesshou would never change.

What a fool she had been.

Sometime along the path that they had taken, he had changed dramatically. He wasn't the person she could cuddle with when she was tired, using his tail as a cushion. The naïve sense of her had remained despite the battles between the four lands, but for some reason Sesshoumaru's had been erased.

She didn't realize until too late.

Kagome reached up and stroked the stallion that she had gifted to Sesshoumaru. Quite a rare breed, one that she had been responsible for the bring up of the foal. Even though it was a mortal horse, it seemed to understand the language of youkai better than the youkai horses. Sesshoumaru never rode him, disgusted with the mortal being.

Instead, he had given the steed back to her when they had mated.

"Come on Lavey, it's time to leave," she managed to choke out through the rain of tears.

The midnight colored horse nudged Kagome's face, attempting to comfort her from the pain he knew she was going through.

Her hands refused to obey her as she fumbled with the riding equipment. It took much longer than usual for her to get the bridle and saddle on, but there was still time before Sesshoumaru finished his rut with that slut.

There was plenty of time.

Expertly slipping into the saddle, she left a note near the stable which she knew Jaken would pick up during his morning patrol to the barn. He had been an annoying advisor who did nothing but squawk all day, but Jaken had still cared for her.

Riding Lavey into the rain, Kagome cast one last glance towards the western palace. Her gentle cerulean orbs were saddened and droopy, but very soon they sharpened and held a stony determined look. There was no point on returning, she was better off gone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru scrubbed off the remains of the scent of his highly favored concubine. Although she was indeed a good rut and he had enjoyed her until dawn, her scent still did not please him. It was filled with rogue and make-up, the perfume clogging his sensitive nose.

That was the only other reason he kept Kagome around other than her power, her natural miko scent was gentle and comforting. It helped to soothe his senses when he slept, the scent alike a gentle lullaby.

"Jaken, wake Kagome," he said without a glance at the green toad.

Jaken stood there, unmoved, a slip of parchment gripped tightly in his fingers. The letter that had been placed in Lavey's stable…in Kagome-sama's handwriting. It declared the fact that she would never be returning.

"Since when did you start disobeying my orders?" Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at the diminutive toad.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could you please allow me to see the mating mark that Kagome-sama gave you?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at the servant, since when had the groveling Jaken become so bold? No matter, he would allow this one insolence.

He pulled his strands out of the way of the left side of his neck, allowing Jaken to view the side that Kagome had staked her claim. Sesshoumaru's ears heard a sharp intake of breath before Jaken rushed out through the door, apparently appalled by something.

How dare that toad leave without him dismissing him? He reached up with a bar of soap to wash his neck, only to tense in stillness as he felt something. His skin felt smooth, too smooth to have the mating mark. The scar…the snowflake that represented the Northern lands was gone. He couldn't feel the twin marks of Kagome's fangs.

Rising from the hot springs and slipping into a yukata, Sesshoumaru rushed to the mirror at the other side of the hot springs. His pale neck was smooth skin, without any indent or mark of a mate. Kagome's mark had disappeared.

A snarl was let loose, mating marks weren't supposed to be so easily erased!

His amber orbs caught sight of the parchment that Jaken had been clutching onto. Looking at the contents, his fists started shaking as a let loose a howl of fury. How dare she? He did love her, just couldn't gain satisfaction just from her. She was the one to blame!

_Yo Jaken,_

_This is your Kagome-sama speaking! I'll be taking my leave, seeing that there is no longer any need for me to stay here. I don't enjoy my power being abused, and I only wish for a mate who actually loves me. My mother once said that a man who is capable of keeping concubines will never truly love me. I see what she had meant now. My mating mark has already been erased, and Sesshoumaru's won't last for another day. Don't tell Sesshoumaru, neh? It's a miko trick my mother discovered so that she could erase her mating mark._

_Good luck Jaken,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

His eyes turned a deep crimson as his poison melted the parchment, the acidic smell reached his senses and caused him to glower at the piece of parchment once more before disappearing out the side of the window in a flash. He would not allow her escape; he would bring her back and beat some senses into her.

* * *

Kagome stopped outside the palace of the Northern lands, the familiar place being back comforting memories of herself playing in the garden with her sister Kikyo, at times cuddling in their mother's lap.

"Kagome, I see that you are back."

Kagome turned around to the calm collected voice that she knew so well, the voice that had often cared for her during her childhood.

"Kikyo-neesan!"

Kikyo wasn't a pure Higurashi; rather, she had been the child of a concubine. When Onigumo had been exiled, her mother had decided to keep Kikyo, as it was not her fault that Onigumo had been loyal. Kikyo was treated as any hime would, and held the same power as Kagome did. Born 3 years before Kagome, Kikyo had always been a sister figure to Kagome.

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked at the other side of the castle where Sango emerged with her childhood nurse, Kaede. She rushed forward to hug them as tears started dripping down the corners of her eyes. Kami, didn't she miss them!

"You duty awaits you, our mother is dying."

The happy reunion was cut short as Kikyo spilled the news that would bring Kagome onto another road of no return. Even if Kikyo did have the same privileges, Kagome was the one and only heir. If Midoriko was to pass away, then she would be the new lady of the Northern lands.

"Mother!? She couldn't be dying!" Kagome gripped tightly at Kikyo's miko outfit, her claws causing pinprick marks on the pure white cloth.

Kikyo's unfazed look informed Kagome that this was indeed a fact. Scenting out her mother in the master's bedroom, Kagome ignored the others and rushed into the palace, ignoring the servants and guards who bowed in joy as their hime-sama reappeared in the courtyards.

The only thought on Kagome's mind was denial, her mind refused to accept the fact that her vibrant mother was dying, passing into the other world when she most needed comfort. Not when Sesshoumaru had just abandoned her, no…

"Mother!"

Kagome swung open the largest panel of mahogany doors and scanned around the room, wishing that her mother was sitting by the mirror humming a sweet tune, greeting her with a grin. Instead, she found a sickly woman in the middle of the large canopy bed, shallow breaths coming out in a short, jagged pattern.

"Kagome…you made it back in time," Midoriko looked proudly at her child, pride shining in her sick almond eyes.

She knelt by the bed and clutched onto her mother's hands, wincing at the coolness that met her warm skin.

"Kagome…I was gifted with the Sight, and so I knew about your fate."

Kagome looked up at her warrior mother, wondering why of a sudden she was claiming that she could see into the future.

"I knew that my same fate would pass onto you, and despite that I could not stop you from mating Sesshoumaru. It's cruel, that Kami granted me this power yet would not allow me to change anything. I have sent a letter with a Miroku, the Northern lands has declared war against the Western lands. Take your place as the Northern lady. Though Kagome, you must know this, if you decide to go this time, then you will never be able to return. I have looked upon Kikyo, and she would be an appropriate person for you to pass the throne to."

Glancing towards her daughter, Midoriko looked up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. How could Kami be so pitiless? Why couldn't she be allowed more time? Kagome held back the sobs that were threatening to escape at her mother's words. So lost in her own sorrow, Kagome didn't even notice the fact that Midoriko had taken her last breath until a long time later.

"Kikyo, prepare for the throne ceremony."

Kikyo looked at her younger sister in pity; the cruelties of fate really took its toll on Kagome. Her face was pale and her lips an unhealthy dull color. Her eyes no longer shined with happiness with bliss. Somehow, the actions of Sesshoumaru had driven Kagome into a pit of darkness.

_For that, I'm glad that mother decided to declare war on Sesshoumaru._

* * *

"Midoriko-sama and Kikyo-sama declare war on the Western lands, reason being for Kagome-sama's displeasure of concubines and the fact that there was treachery. By this time, Midoriko-sama would have passed away and Kagome-sama will be the new lady," Miroku read aloud in pleasure, enjoying the rage that was rolling off Sesshoumaru in waves.

The Western lands would never win against Kagome; she held the power to command both miko and youkai, no doubt that this time she would use her authority over both species. As for that arrogant bastard, he would have no choice but to accept; his pride would not allow him to admit defeat.

"I, Sesshoumaru of the Western lands accept this war proposal, you are dismissed," Sesshoumaru growled out those words.

Miroku swiftly left with a line of miko and youkai following behind her, Kagome-sama would finally be able to take revenge against this bastard who had caused her so much heartache. It was about time that this puppy got a lesson in humiliation.

Once he made sure that none of his vassals would witness it, Sesshoumaru slammed his fist down onto the table where all the papers rested. Damn! That Midoriko just had to declare war on him at this time! His army had just recruited a new group of soldiers, untrained and inexperienced of the battlefield. On the other hand, Kagome would be the one leading the army. Then perhaps…he could convince her to lose the war…

Sesshoumaru relaxed as soon as that thought crossed his mind. Yes, he would order Kagome to do so. The naïve girl probably still loved him, and he could easily convince her to lose the war on purpose. No doubt that Kikyo would know what happened, but it would be too late.

* * *

"Jaken, send in the generals for an important meeting."

"Kaede-baasan, how do I look?" Kagome inquired while twirling around in her pale armor.

Kaede looked at the thin sheet of cloth whispering against her skin. The loose material was extremely thin, but it was made of spun spider silk and was stronger than any other material available. Not to mention, that specific spider had been a friend of Kagome's and willingly gave her the best of his silk.

"Ye look fine, child. This is your battle, have faith in yourself and bring back victory."

Kagome nodded with a somewhat falsified smile, the ache in her heart still great. It would be hard to go against Sesshoumaru. Even though she had already left him, she still loved him and it would simply be too cruel to have her rage war against him. There were times when the thoughts of giving up crossed her mind, but she brushed them away knowing that it would be betrayal to all the citizens of the Northern lands.

"Kaede-baasan, could you please call Kikyo-neesan?"

Kaede nodded with a soft smile, her wrinkles re-arranging themselves in a calming expression. It would be good to have the other hime comfort her before her first battle as the Northern lady

"Kagome…you wanted to talk?" Kikyo stepped in with graceful steps, her voice containing emotion that was only showed towards Kagome.

"Kikyo-neesan, could you take over if something happens to me?"

Kikyo sent Kagome a sharp look; she wouldn't die in this battle would she?

"Mother has the Sight…she spoke to me and informed me that this would be my first and last battle. I don't know how I'm going to die, but I have the feeling that I am going to die. Please take care of the Northern lands once I am gone."

Kikyo looked silently at her solemn younger sister; it was indeed highly likely that she would not be able to return. Not from the battle, but from heartache. The only way to win against the Western lands was to slaughter their lord…and if Kagome succeeded, she would probably not live without Sesshoumaru. That bastard, he still held her caged even when he wasn't even present.

"Of course, your mother has been the most hospitable to me, you as well. It would only be fair that I took care of your home if something does happen to you."

Kagome nodded and swung onto Lavey, its fur glistening under the bright light of the sun. Kagome settled herself comfortably in the saddle before looking around at the various youkai and miko. They were mixed among each other, and being under Kagome and Kikyo's training, their dislike for each other's clans had demised.

"My soldiers, today we ride towards the Western lands for a battle that will surely consume either the Western or Northern lands! We cannot lose this battle, because we have to prove that miko and youkai can work together and become the most powerful force there is on earth. Slaughter all those who come in your way, but leave the Western lord. His strength cannot be beaten by any of you, and I will make sure that he doesn't reach any of you. He is mine to slaughter, and I will do that to preserve the honor of the Northern lands!"

Miko and youkai both let out a yell of agreement, feeling the affects of Kagome's words within their hearts. Surely they would win the battle with such a rare bred hime leading them?

"And away we go!"

Kagome rode to the front line of her army, leading them onwards west. This is it…she thought…this is where my battle begins. This is where I have to kill Sesshoumaru. Her delicate hands clutched tightly to the small dagger placed in the pocket. This was also where she would die and never live to see the Northern lands again. She knew it in her guts and deep within her heart.

* * *

Sesshoumaru raced across his lands, his keen senses informing them that he was 3 miles away from Kagome's troops. He took note that the sun was setting and it wouldn't be long before her troops needed a rest. One disadvantage of having humans mixed in youkai troops.

He knew that Kagome always wandered off on her war, no doubt that her habit had not been broken yet. He would find her during that time, when she was away from her troops. When they were alone, he would set to convincing her to give up on her battle. It would be an easy task.

* * *

"We rest here, the sun is setting," Kagome gave her command.

The troops laid down their weapons and set up the camp, no words passing around at all. When she made sure that the fire was lit and everyone had had their share of dinner, Kagome slipped into the embrace of the forest and searching for a spring where she could meditate and have a little bit of peace to herself.

After she undressed, she sat at the boulder at the side of the waterfall, making sure to create a barrier that would keep out most youkai and all humans. The only ones able to pass through would have enough senses not to disturb her in her meditation.

Seconds ticked by as Kagome went through meditation, her body giving off a soft glow of white. So engrossed and concentrated in her meditating, Kagome didn't even notice that a powerful youkai was closing in on her until the soft rustle of fabric brought her back.

Dressing herself quicker than light, Kagome pulled out her sword and awaited the arrival of the person. She knew exactly who was coming…and knew what his intentions were.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't you be back in the Western land contemplating how you are going to show your loss of war?" she sneered even though her mind protested her own words.

Sesshoumaru looked coldly at the woman who had been his mate only one day ago.

"You were not permitted to leave."

Kagome laughed bitterly at his words, "Since when did I need permission to leave? You are not my mother, and no longer my mate. Even if you were still my mate, I would not bend to you. Mates bend towards the stronger one, and as far as I know you were never stronger than me. So tell me, why are you here?"

Deciding that it was best for a gentler approach, Sesshoumaru said, "I wish to reclaim you.'

Kagome's eyes widened a bit and narrowed again. The small spark of hope had been lit even if she didn't want to be honest with herself. Sesshoumaru caught the flickering in her eyes and knew that she was wavering from her decisions. Just a few more buttons, and she would back in the Western lands with him winning the war without humiliation.

"I want you back, and I have already sent away all the concubines."

Of course, it was a lie, but she wouldn't know that until he had her locked up in a place immune to her powers in which only he would be capable of entering.

Kagome glared at him, knowing his intentions but feeling herself unsure of what she should do. Sesshoumaru knew her too well, much better than the amount of knowledge that she had of him. But the limited bit of knowledge about him was still enough to tell her that he was being dishonest.

Yet she couldn't stop herself from falling in his blissful trap.

"What would you do?"

"I want you to come with me, and I will have no other concubines. But in return, you must lose this war to me and from then on never leave the Western lands again. Be careful, because I don't accept any lies."

Kagome's eyes glared at him again, before she let lose laughter so loud and jolly that it could have been mistaken for happiness. So _that _was his true intentions!? She had truly thought him more honorable than that. The prideful man could not bear to lose, yet couldn't bring himself to decline the war as it would make him seem weak.

Now he dared to ask her to betray her citizens, her mother!?

"You must be insane, Sesshoumaru-_sama _to assume that I would allow you such liberties. I will tell you this that if you asked me this years ago I would have agreed without a second thought, but not now!"

"Woman, do what's good for you. Don't seek unnecessary trouble!"

Again Kagome laughed at his threats, earning herself another growl from an angered Taiyoukai, "Do what's good for me? That's exactly what I'm doing now! Now Sesshoumaru, do you think that I would be afraid when I obviously am able to overpower you?"

Sesshoumaru prepared his whip.

"Is that green I see glowing at the tip of your claws? Tell you what; we can settle this on a much smaller scale. We will battle, and whoever wins automatically gains all the lands and power."

Sesshoumaru didn't even answer before his whip lashed out at her, only to be canceled out by her miko whip.

"I take that as a yes? Well then, pull Tokijin!"

Kagome pulled out her own twin katana as she placed a small barrier around herself. Sesshoumaru did as she told him to, bringing out Tokijin that glowered menacingly under the moonlight. Compared to the pure glow of the miko power pouring off her katana, Tokijin was a tainted sword.

Then all was seen was two blurs and clashing sounds were heard as the two went at each other. It wasn't long before their swords broke at the intensity of their battle and both transformed to their original youkai form, two pairs of blood red eyes glaring at each other.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her thoughts reeling. This must end now, she thought. I can't last much longer; I must take one last chance. Her power gathered at her feet, and she went towards Sesshoumaru with her last bit of hope and power.

* * *

Kikyo felt and saw the explosion of power even miles away from the balcony facing west. Her heart was heavy as she thought about what could have happened in that explosion. It was most likely Kagome releasing her pent up emotions.

Could it be…

That Sesshoumaru had discovered her and decided to prevent his mistakes from staring an unnecessary war? If that was the case, it was for the best. Kikyo silently wished that her assumptions were true; it would save Kagome from heartbreak and true destruction.

Please Kagome…don't let Sesshoumaru step over you.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the bright light exploding not far from where the Western palace lay. His mind was clashing against itself, his blunt brain for once understanding what was going on.

He had loved his sister-in-law dearly; Kagome-chan had always been a good friend of his. Unluckily, Sesshoumaru had asked for her hand first and she had agreed. If Kagome hadn't agreed to his proposal, Inuyasha himself would have asked her. He cursed Kagome for not waiting for him; he had known that Sesshoumaru never was loyal to Kagome.

When they were young, the threesome had enjoyed their time together, but as time grew on Inuyasha saw the differences in his brother. He wasn't who he used to be, he no longer cared, and certainly not for Kagome. No matter the case, he wasn't the person Kagome should mate.

Kagome, be safe.

* * *

Kagome's bloodied body lay against the supportive boulder, in her lap laid Sesshoumaru's head. Her head was bowed, but the moon could still make out the small traces of tears as some dripped onto Sesshoumaru's face.

Both of their heartbeat had stopped the moment that they had transformed back to their humanoid form. Nothing was heard except for the gentle sound of running water, as a gentle breeze swept by and announced their death.

There was a field, with no sounds and nothing except for a man and woman. The woman looked down sadly at the man resting at her knees, her delicate fingers tracing the crescent moon upon the man's forehead.

"Sesshoumaru…can you hear me?" a ghost of whisper escaped the woman's parched lips.

"Hmmm…I can." The man's eyes didn't open as his lips barely opened and informed the woman that his hearing was still intact.

"Sesshoumaru…did you ever love me?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet; the only sound was the gentle thudding of their hearts.

"Do you still not understand?"

Kagome's heart cried out and hugged his head towards her chest, gripping tightly at the man she loved.

"I love you…to the point that I would kill you if it is the only way to keep you by me side. I love you to the point that I would go to other woman, if only to convince myself that you would always be with me no matter what. Even if I was not loyal."

Kagome placed her soft pliant lips upon Sesshoumaru's thin ones, feeling his lips and knowing that he was with her now, knowing that they would never be parted in this quiet world where they could not be disturbed. And knowing that they would forever be together.

"I love you as well, Sesshoumaru…"

A soft breeze blew by; their hair entwining and binding together to inform that another couple had joined after death. The swirls of black and silver resembling the bonding of the two.

End.

* * *

AN: I apologize if the ending sounded lame, I couldn't come up with a different ending…sorry about that, the story stopped halfway in the middle and I just came back to it. The idea did not relate with the one I started with. I apologize to my readers! deep bow 


End file.
